tkrtngfandomcom-20200214-history
KITT
|- |'Name' |Knight Industries 3000 |- |'Alias(es)' |KITT, KI3T |- |'Position' |Vehicle, FLAG |- |'AI Voice' | Male |- |'Created' |Exact date unknown; rumered to be in the year 1980. |- |align="center" colspan="2"| |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'OOC Account' | Jetta Windstar begin_of_the_skype_highlighting end_of_the_skype_highlighting |- |'Affiliation' |FLAG Knight Industries |- |'Avatar' | See above for avatar.KITT is a AI vehicle owned by FLAG and Knight Industries. KITT's driver is Michael Knight. |} General Specs * Horse Power: 560 HP * Weight: 4,000 lb * AI Type: Ground based automobile * Engine: V8 * Top Speed: 250 mph *License Plate: KR *Vehicle ID Number:AD7775391KNIGHTRDR *Virus/System Error Summary: None, though KITT was shut down once by Alex Torres, and seems to have a gap in his memory. Otherwise, his CPU is in good condition. Armor Armor: *None Molecular shell: *It is layered under the nano-skin Charles developed. Nanomachines: *They replicate at high speeds. However, repetitive, hits, particularly to the scanner will gradually slow down their performance. KITT has lost the function of his nano-skin before in a battle with KARR in the end of the 2008 series, so he is not completely invincible/unstoppable as he sometimes seems. Kitt’s nanoskin can also change their pigmentation, meaning he can generate just about any paint job he wants as long as his nanomachines are up to speed. However, the cannot use them for stealth like the G8155 Interceptor. Weapons *Side rocket launchers (2). Three times use per transformation. *.30 mm rotating Gattling Guns (2). Does not necessarily have limitless ammunition, but they fire at speeds close to the A10’s standard .30 mm gattling gun. These guns are located under the hood and can rise up from inside compartments that were built in on either side of the engine block. They fold up and retract when tucked away under the hood. Attack Mode: *Three silver hood scoops that look like they should be on an aircraft appear near the wind shield on the hood of KITT. His mustang form appears sleeker, and a spoiler rises up on the back of his form. Miscellaneous Mechanisms: *Grappling hook *Smoke screen *Oil slick (usually has a couple cartridges) *Flamethrower (located on the rear, near the exhaust pipe. This is rarely used) *Blown out/punctured tire repairing system Defense Weapons Miscellaneous Items: *N/A. Refer to the items listed previously. Weaponry: *The weapons listed previously are weapons that can be used in both offensive and defensive situations Last Resort Weaponry: *N/A Transformation Transformation Sequence: *1.) Attack Mode: This is like KI2T’s Super Pusuit Mode. As mentioned previously, hood scoops appear on the hood, and a spoiler appears in the rear. Doors typically open vertically, as well as when he transforms to or from his 4x4 mode. *2.) 4x4 Mode: Programmed by Sara, this form is extremely useful off road. This is commonly a F150 Supercrew with a double cab, but he can transform into any other SUV or van that is no bigger than a Chevy F150. Any of these forms can shift into an Attack Mode allowing KITT versatility while still able to use his weaponry, though anything NOT a sports car will not have a spoiler. Various Specs *Stick shift, 6 speed. *Satellite Connectivity *Internet Connectivity *Heads up display/holographic image projection Skills and Appearence Skills: *Tracking signals *Research/translating data *Hacking *Communicating in multiple languages and voices Appearence: Here are the images for all this forms, and also included is a picture of his voice box. KITT's 'default' alternate mode KITT's attack mode without weapons KITT's attack mode using the gattling guns on the hood 4x4 form (one of the many things he can shift into, and frequently uses, a double cab F150 supercrew KITT’s 4x4 mode with lights behind/on the roof. Sorry for the poor quality, I only have screen shots KITT’s scanner at the front above the grill KITT’s voice box, it’s in the same location as KARR’s, on the dash board near the top/middle. It shifts in sync with him when he speaks Generally, KITT’s nano-skin allows his sleek black form to stay very clean and smooth like baby skin. It’s often so shiny you can see your reflection in it. Little scratches and dents are never noticeable. History The original KITT, the Knight Industries Two Thousand, was built by Charles Graiman, who was a friend of Wilton Knight, the owner and financier of FLAG and KITT. The super intelligent car was basically the man’s dying dream. All though the car was smart, he knew it needed a human partner. Before he died, Wilton Knight found a young cop named Michael Long who was in desperate need of surgery after his life become jeopardized in a mission while trying to stop a crime scene. A metal plate in his head that was surgically installed there saved his life, as it was there to unwittingly deflect the blow to his face from a bullet since he had served in the military before he settled into the life of a cop. Surgeons at Wilton Knight’s secret organization known as the Foundation for Law and Government took Michael in for surgery, gave him a new face and a new name: Michael Knight. Wilton Knight convinced him to be KITT’s driver, so from that point forward, KITT and Michael were partners for almost four decades before FLAG was shut down and Michael Knight retired. In 2004, KI2T went offline naturally. After the failure to rebuild KARR in 2006, Graiman began to build KITT, now known as the Knight Industries Three Thousand. He had managed to salvage a few fragments of KI2T's personality and incorporated them into KI3T's new programming. The KI3T had a new appearance and a basically new persona, all thanks to his creator. Eventually, with a new group of allies, hiding out at a base known as Knight Industries, they brought back FLAG. KITT is now Mike Traceur (aka Mike Knight’s) partner. Thus KITT knows of Michael Knight very well, as well as his adoptive daughter Cira Knight from when she was a little girl and young teen. As of 2008, KI3T is fully operational. Currently, KI3T and Mike are still partners, working with the other new recruits at FLAG. After hearing rumors of KARR being rebuilt again, Mike and KITT hope to help Cira find KARR so they can be reunited. Personality KITT is serious and often quite emotionless, though over time and with new experiences among the humans, KITT doesn't entirely lack emotion anymore. Despite not lacking it, and being as quiet as he almost always is, KITT can easily appear to lack emotion all together, especially if he needs to hide something, and generally KITTs emotions are very stable. Unless he decides to be vocal and drop hints, it’s very hard to tell when he's upset or in need of simple company. KITT still feels like he is one of a kind (next to his older brother KARR of course). Also, KITT DOES have a sense of humor and is often observant and to the point, rarely does he beat around the bush. KITT's humor is usually light or dry sarcasm, and sometimes may involve a simple rhetorical statement, nothing overly flashy--usually. KITT's pretty mellow, and it's rare to see him ticked off unless those close to him are in danger (which is usually a select few). Lastly, KITT is smart to an unknown level thanks to his advanced and incredibly large data base and scanners, the speedy real time updates allow him to learn and adapt that may over achieve what he was originally thought to be programmed with-and on top of that, he seems to have developed his own layer of "human-like" intuition. Having a lot of knowledge and being a fair bit creative with strategy now and then, KITT is a very deep insightful artificially intelligent vehicle when you look past his emotionless, and bullet proof shell. KITT often uses his abilities to make points or reveal pertinent details and information as though they are gestures, and often knows when someone is troubled and needs someone to talk to. KITT can be pretty persuasive when need be like his brother. He’s also very brave and courageous, and hates backing out of a fight. He is programmed to protect others, and nearly everything he does in battle shows it even further. KITT hardly ever sleeps for very long (if at all), and uses his ability to absorb solar energy as a backup or additional source of power during the day, particularly while on the move. Just keep in mind that KITT can be very meticulous and obsessive about his tasks, and uses all his abilities to make sure he doesn’t miss something in his surroundings in any given situation as well. Also, KITT definitely doesn’t take kindly to animals in his alternate mode. Strengths/weaknesses included also refer to his abilities, weapons and devices, for they are all a part of him. Strengths: KITT's ability to pull in resources from obscure places and from the endless amounts of info in his data base, KITT and KARR are like live Encyclopedias. KITT can access almost anything and copy any voice and speak any language. KITT's strength lies in using that information to his advantage in or out of battle. KITT is well rounded in fighting and is an incredibly fast calculator. His timing is quite hard to compete with, and there are times he can seem to draw information out of thin air. KITT's nanotechnology. His bullet proof shell is encased with billions of high speed replicating nanomachines. These nanomachines can replicate fast enough to where they can heal dents and bullet holes within seconds, even while repeatedly being fired at. The glass can repair spontaneously. KITT can shape shift, and also go up to 700mph with turbo boost in his bot form or a faster, sleeker car form. Weaknesses: Obviously, KI3T can't navigate long distances or access vast amounts of information consistently or hack into multiple cameras unless FLAG's satellite is functioning properly. If it has been hacked, he has to connect to a back up one, or none at all. Quality of navigation and accessibility to external devices is reduced considerably depending on reception. Also, if KI3T gets busy with hacking, this can slow him down and also distract him after a certain point! Please note that his biggest weakness is the SCANNER AT THE FRONT OF HIS HOOD (or where the optics should be in his mech form). It was proven in the old series that that is both one of KITT and KARR's major weaknesses. On top of this, KITT is a bit of a softie, and two, KITT isn't all that great once his nanoskin starts to weaken. After taking repetitive blows of regular ammunition, it can start to slow down. Substantial blasts may slow his shell even quicker if a lot of blasts hit a sensitive area. Despite his mechanical computer intellect, KITT cannot keep track of everything, and the more things he’s got going at once, the more he may tend to miss over a certain period of time. Dialogue Color Claim red to black, gradient, bold. Starting red color hex code is e40116 Theme Song Driving at Night by Joe Satriani Category:FLAG Category:Knight Industries Category:AI Category:Ground Based Vehicle